Different Tsuna
by MyDarkAngel030
Summary: Something weird is happening to Tsuna, and it's up to the others to figure out what's happening to him. But, what if the case got worst? Will the crew be able to bring Tsuna back? Or something else will save him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! MyDarkAngel030 here! But call me Den-chan! So, I created my idea here in KHR and I really hope that you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot.**

 **0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Chapter One: The difference.

One morning after the battle between Vongola Decimo and Byakuran, everyone have returned to the past safely. Now that the guardians have receive the gift from the arcobalenos in the future, they were able to communicate with their Vongola Boxes.

But, one morning. An unexpected and unpredicted thing happened, no one has expected this to happen. But as reality stated, it still goes on.

"Who are you?" Tsuna stated as he pointed towards the silvered hair guy which was Gokudera, everyone just stared at him with a confusing look. They thought that Tsuna could only be joking around, but they either thought that he doesn't know how to joke around when it comes to this.

"Tsuna? Are you alright? Wait, your joking right? It's Gokudera!" Yamamoto the baseball nut said as he shake his best friend. But, one result only came out. And that is the unemotional eyes he have shown.

"Goku..Dera? Is he a transfer student? Since when? Geez! I didn't heard about it! Nice to meet you Gokudera-kun!" He stated straightforwardly, Gokudera just stood still and was recalling what 3 first word that Tsuna stated first thing in the morning. Right now, they are currently walking towards school and of course the whole gang is once again united, but don't include Chrome and Hibari.

"Tsuna! Stop joking around!" Reborn lectured with a matching smack in the head, Decimo only complained and argued.

"What did you did that for, Reborn!?" He frowned as he rubbed the part where he smacked him.

"Your jokes are not funny," Reborn have observed Tsuna's odd action too. But either way, there's no way they could blame Byakuran who have been defeated.

"What jokes? I'm not even telling a joke!" He added as he looked at everyone.

"Everyone? Wait why are we all together? Where are we going," And once again, another complicated maze.

"Judaime, are you feeling okay?" Gokudera spoke as he walk by his side.

"Nah, I'm fine Gokudera, I just can't remember how and when I left the house...Oh! We're wearing our uniforms!" speaking of which, Tsuna was indeed acting strange today.

"Wait...Tsuna, you remember who Gokudera is?" The four of them was getting confused.

"Eh? Of course I do, why would I forget Gokudera?" Tsuna tilt his head to the side and showed a questioning and a confused face.

The group find this mysterious, especially to Reborn. He observed Tsuna carefully.

 _"What is this uneasiness I'm feeling?"_ He stated in his mind as his face showed a serious matter.

"Anyway, let's go to the school. Were gonna be late," Yamamoto changed the topic since he can sense that the pressure was getting tense.

That day was very weird, but, when another morning came. The situation worsen, it seems like Tsuna has forgotten both Gokudera and Yamamoto. But, after a few minutes. The old Tsuna was back, with memories of his friends. But when another day came, it was Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei.

On the third day that Tsuna forgots Ryohei, Reborn called for the group for a meeting.

"Reborn-san, what's happening to Judaime?" Gokudera and the others showed a very worried face. But, Reborn just shake his head meaning that he doesn't know either.

"I don't know but, as I was observing him these past three days. I noticed that each day Tsuna forgets one of us including the persons that was forgotten first. And according to my calculation, we will be all forgotten even his own family and everything that has happened. I still don't know what's the meaning of this but, I'll state this case to the other arcobalenos. As you all notice, his been acting weird every morning and after a few minutes, he'll return back to normal." Reborn exclaimed as the other agree.

"I hope Tsuna's alright." Yamamoto added as the four of them nodded.

"Observe Judaime's every action and we might get a clue." Gokudera stated as the meeting was dismissed.

* * *

 ** _Hello there! I hope it's not that bad, but, I hope you like! Please tell me how the chapter was._**

 ** _Sorry for the short chapter._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! I want to apologize for not updating for like months, and I'm very happy to see that many of you liked this story! Thank you again for the review and votes and I'm hoping for more!**

 **Here's the update!**

 _ **Diclaimer: I only own the plot :)**_

 _ **0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**_

 _CHAPTER ONE_

 **Tsuna's P.O.V**

Yesterday was quite a weird day, I kept on yawning even though I have slept pretty well. I had a bad feeling about something I can't explain pretty well...and the other's movements are suspicious since they're watching or even observing me, something like that? Yesterday...I suddenly woke up walking on the road with my family and I was already wearing my uniform! As I remember it, I was just preparing my clothes upstairs when everything turned pitch black.

Maybe I'm not feeling well? I don't think that, that's the case either.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto called out which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yes, Yamamoto. Is something wrong?" I stammered since I was startled.

"Isn't that suppose to be our line Tsuna? You keep spacing, you're like that as well yesterday...Is something the matter?" Reborn mattered as I flinched...Maybe they were observing me carefully. I don't know what's going on either but...

* **Throb, throb***

I suddenly felt dizzy and good thing that there was a table in my side that I was able to lean on.

"Dyudaime! Are you alright?!" Gokudera came rushing by my side, the others begun worrying as well as I held the corner of my head since it really hurts...Then suddenly I felt something, it was a weird sensation and when I blink...The pain was gone.

"Tsuna!" I turned around to see the others, when I was about to speak. Everything turned black.

 _ **Normal P.O.V**_

Luckily, Reborn was there to catch Tsuna.

"Dyudaime!" Gokudera rushed towards Tsuna's side as Reborn lay him on his bed. Today Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, and Reborn all gathered in Tsuna's room for a normal chit chat. But the four of them noticed that Tsuna was in a deep thought, like he was not awake totally or something.

"Aka-chan, is Tsuna okay?" Yamamot called out as they observe Tsuna.

"I don't know what's happening either, I have asked the other arcobalenos but, they don't have any idea about this case either." Reborn explained seriously, but then an idea came to his mind as he closed his eyes and summoned the other arcobalenos.

"Reborn-san, what are you doing?" Gokudera confused asked as Reborn opened his eyes.

"Summoning the other arcobalenos here," he responded as a bright light suddenly flashed out. Gokudera and Yamamoto had to close their eyes since the light was so bright.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA SUMMONING US HERE?! HUH?! REBORN!?" Skull butted in as soon as he came out of the light, of course Reborn was not in the mood to joke around so all he did was reforming Leo in a big hammer and squashed Verde unmerciful.

"A-ah, what I mean is why did you summon...us here..Reborn...-Sempai." Skull rephrased as he was continuously squirming out of the big hammer.

"Seems like you all made it...So I'll get to the point. From these past three days we were observing Tsuna's actions everything was normal except he keeps yawning and looks like he was dozing off all the time, from the point like he was restless. Then again he fainted all of a sudden, did you work on the research I appointed in each one of you? We might get a clue," Reborn exclaimed as the other five looked troubled but either way reported their research.

"Reborn, we did work on our research...But, we didn't find the right answers to this problem." Fon said as the five of them sat down.

"I knew you'd say that, actually there's another reason why I called you here...This idea might work." With just Reborn's glance to the arcobalenos eyes, they get the signal already.

"You want us to use our powers together to summon The First vongola boss primo, right?" Verde tapped his glasses as Reborn nodded.

"Wait, you can do that?!" Gokudera fit in to their conversation as he squeaked in surprised.

"Of course we can! Don't you underestimate the power of arcobalenos," Skull proudly mattered.

"Although it has limitations...We can only last for about 45 minutes and the connection will be disabled," Reborn added as they formed their hands together and let their powers flow out.

Yamamoto and Gokudera watched the six do their magic and a big colorful ball came out.

"Vongola Primo, can you hear us?" Reborn recorded as the ball kept shining bright.

He kept calling out but there was no response...Until minutes have passed.

"That's weird, why couldn't we contact him like we used to before?" Skull devastatingly muttered as the others wondered as well.

"I think, someone is blocking the connection." Fon said as Reborn agreed.

The magic ball disappeared and the six of them were left thinking of another way.

"Hnnn! Gaah!" Suddenly Tsuna squealed that the others was surprised.

"Tsuna!? What's wrong?!" Yamamoto came to his side as Tsuna kept squirming side by side and his arms surrounding his own body.

"It...hurts...My heart...keeps...throbbing in..pain!" He mattered while his eyes were still closed.

"Tsuna-" Reborn was cut off when Tsuna sat up vigorously with his eyes wide open ...The others was surprised of what they are seeing right now.

A pitch black flame came out of Tsuna's forehead...It was flaring strongly and it was indeed black and his eyes piercing through them was black as well!

"Black...Flame? Why is Tsuna releasing black flame instead of his own powerful sun colored flame?" Reborn questioned as their eyes couldn't leave the powerful spreading black fire.

They really had a bad feeling, this was the first time they saw such powerful flames...More likely it was terrifying.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Hello everyone! I'm sorry again for another short chapter I'll try my best to make the new chapter longer!So can I ask how was the update? Please leave a review nne?~~ And I would like to tell beforehand that there might be different things happening in the story that is different from the manga and again this is the authors own imagination so I really hope you like it! Thank you for the votes, you guys are the best!_


End file.
